Las lagrimas
by Darkroy
Summary: La pequeña Sweetie Belle oculta una verdad, y esta la atormenta por dentro, confundida y sin saber que hacer, recibirá la ayuda de la poni mas honesta de todas.


Las lagrimas

Una gran disputa resonaba en la escuela de Cherilee y todos los pequeños ponis murmuraban cosas, las voces en el ambiente eran inteligibles, pero todas las discusiones se centraban en dos pequeñas potrillas.

—¡Orden, por favor! — rogó Cherilee.

—¡Exijo una reprimenda a esa potra! —grito Filthy Rich.

— ¡Mi hermana no hizo tal cosa! —respondió gritando Rarity.

— ¡ Cálmate Rarity! — comento Applejack

—¡Sabes que es verdad!, ¡Todo poni vio a su hermana besándose con mi hija! —dijo indignado Filthy Rich.

—¡Fue suficiente! —grito Cherilee alzando aun más la voz que los dos ponis que se gritaban.

Todos los ponis guardaron silencio por un minuto y contemplaron a la yegua purpura anonadados . Después con maestría y elegancia, Cherilee acomodo su voz y puso un gesto autoritario al enunciar las siguientes palabras:

—Bien, pido atentamente hablar con cada uno de ustedes a solas, primero ira el señor Filthy Rich con su hija y luego vendrá Rarity con Sweetie Belle, aprovechare para dar una clase sobre estos asuntos, pero de momento la clase de hoy a concluido, pero quiero que mis estudiantes entreguen estas notas que hice a sus padres, habrá una junta al día siguiente, pasen buena tarde mis pequeños ponis.

En eso Cherilee entrego los papeles a los ponis e ingreso al edificio con Filthy y Diamond, dejando a Applejack, Rarity y Sweetie Belle a solas.

— ¿Estás bien Sweetie? —inquirió Rarity queriendo tomarla de la cara.

—Déjame en paz, ¿Quién te pidió que te metieras? —dijo secamente apartándola con su casco.

—Nadie, pero ya que no sabes cómo defenderte y debes entender que no puedes andar por ahí despertando este tipo de rumores.

Sweetie le clavó sus fríos ojos verdes y su cara comenzó a enrojecerse.

—¡Temes que también se arruine tu reputación! —soltó la pequeña enojada.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo enojada Rarity por la manera en que le contesto Sweetie.

—Calma las dos—comento Applejack, pero ambas hermanas parecían ignorarla.

—A papá y a mamá no les va a gustar lo que anda inventando todo poni de su hijita— replicó Rarity con los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y qué si es verdad?

Rarity quiso reírse; sin embargo, el semblante de su hermana era tan serio que no pudo y hubo un silencio entre las tres yeguas que se dirigían inquietas miradas furtivas. Después de unos segundos ese silencio pareció interminable, pero Rarity lo quebró manteniendo una serenidad falsa:

—No digas tonterías, Sweetie —resopló Rarity —Soy tu hermana y digo…

— ¡Ahora de repente eres mi hermana! ¡Nunca me visitas y solo me cuidas cuando mis padres tienen que salir!

Applejack estaba un poco impresionada de las agallas y el carácter explosivo de la pequeña Sweetie Belle, no le cabía la menor duda de que era hermana de Rarity.

— ¡Así me agradeces las veces que te he cuidado! —replico Rarity.

— ¡Cuidarme! ¡Tú me has estado ignorando últimamente y me usas como tu mula de carga!

De improviso, una mula se asomaba frunciendo las cejas por el comentario de la pequeña potranca.

— ¡Ojala no hubiera tenido hermana! —dijeron Rarity y Sweetie Belle al mismo tiempo.

—¡Hey, ya está bien, por favor! —exclamó Applejack interponiéndose entre ellas.

Las dos hermanas se miraron con auténtica enemistad. Al notar que algunos ponis se habían acercado por los gritos y ahora estaban pendientes de la disputa,pero Rarity solo bajó la voz.

—Te lo advierto, Sweetie Belle, déjate de esas cosas. No quiero volver a escuchar que andabas besuqueándote con Diamond Tiara.

—¡No puedes decirme qué hacer! —estalló de nuevo.

—¡Deja de ser una malcriada y escúchame!

El triste rostro de Sweetie Belle adquirió una expresión de ultraje.

— ¡No soy una malcriada!

—¡Entonces deja de actuar como una!

La pequeña Sweetie Belle le echó una mirada feroz y luego se viró con ímpetu para alejarse de ahí. Pero Rarity no hizo el menor intento por seguirla.

—En serio Rarity —dijo Applejack sin poder evitar su enojo. —No puedes pedirle a una potrilla que no se comporte como tal.

Rarity parecía reflexionar las palabras de Applejack, pero su orgullo le impedía realizar algo al respecto. Applejack entonces se giró y salió tras la pequeña hermana de su amiga. Tanto Rarity como Sweetie Belle parecieron olvidar que tenían junta, pero ninguna de las dos querían hacer algo al respecto.

Sweetie Belle apresuró el paso conforme sentía que las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos. Se había contenido todo lo posible frente a Rarity y su amiga, pero ahora, a solas, el llanto amenazaba con desbordarse. Esquivó a un par de ponis, una pegaso gris y de cabellos rubios, y el otro, un potro de color café que hablaba de haber "bailado" con ella toda la noche. La pequeña avanzó por un solitario camino que desembocaba en los exteriores de Ponyville. Se sentó desolada y se limpió la cara de las lágrimas que ya fluían abundantes y gruesas. Rarity estaba equivocada, ella ya no era una pequeña poni, se decía así misma que no debía llorar, aunque en ese momento ella lo estuviera haciendo. De pronto, un casco se posó suavemente en su hombro haciéndola sobresaltarse.

—Disculpa, no te quise asustar.

La gentil voz de Applejack la desconcertó por unos instantes y se sintió avergonzada por su aspecto lloroso; sin embargo, a la poni manzanera pareció no darle importancia porque sólo le sonrió y tomó asiento a un lado suyo. Sweetie Belle parpadeó con desconfianza y volvió a adoptar su áspera actitud mientras se tallaba furiosamente las lágrimas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz le salió ronca.

—Vine a ver cómo estabas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Rarity se sobrepaso—dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo— y me quedé preocupada por ti.

La pequeña no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Preocupado por élla? ¿Cómo? Si bien, Applejack había sido siempre amable con todos en Ponyville, no se esperaba que viniera a preocuparse en este asunto. Contempló por unos segundos a la yegua que aún sostenía el pañuelo. Sus grandes ojos verdes la miraban sin reproche ni condescendencia y eso la reconfortó.

—Gracias —musitó tomando la blanquísima prenda.

—Eres muy valiente por decirle a Rarity lo que piensas —le dijo asombrándola aún más.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto, pocos tienen el coraje de luchar por lo que quieren.

—¿Tú… no piensas que estoy mal? —la cuestionó temerosa.

—Claro que no, ¿por qué habrías de estarlo?

—Porque me gustan las yeguas.

Applejack volvió a brindarle una generosa sonrisa. Era casi tierna la sinceridad de la pequeña.

—Creo que tienes derecho a que guste quien tú quieras, sin importar lo que digan los demás.

Sweetie Belle miró para adelante y se enjugó las últimas lágrimas con el pañuelo.

—Escucha, no dejes que los ponis te juzguen. Tienes que hacer lo que te haga feliz.

Sweetie Belle volvió a mirarla con una expresión serena. Applejack le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza, de pronto llego una perrita color café que comezo a ladrar y Applejack se levanto.

—Tengo un asunto que atender… ¿estarás bien?

—Sí.

Sweetie Belle asintió y le estiró de vuelta el pañuelo.

—Disculpa por ensuciarlo, tiene…

Applejack soltó una ligera carcajada y Sweetie Belle pensó que era uno de los sonidos más maravillosos que había escuchado.

—Está bien, quédate con él —dijo tranquilizándola. —Nos vemos, Sweetie.

—Hasta luego…

Sweetie Belle observó fijamente a Applejack hasta que desapareció de su vista. De repente ya no se acordaba por qué había estado llorando, en vez de eso, sentía un agradable calor que nacía en su pecho. La sonrisa y los hermosos ojos de Applejack habían borrado su pesar. ¿Diamond qué? Sonrió mientras apretaba el pañuelo y recordaba con un estremecimiento la forma en que había pronunciado su nombre. Quizá era hora de reparar las relaciones con su hermana.


End file.
